codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Opening Act
Opening Act is the third episode of Season 4 and the sixty-eighth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode starts in the school cafeteria, where the students are excited to learn Chris Morales, the drummer for the popular rock band the Subdigitals, is coming to Kadic to visit his uncle, Jim. During an assembly, it is then revealed that Chris is also at the school to hold auditions for aspiring young DJs who wish to open for the Subdigitals at their next concert. A large crowd of students, including Sissi and Odd, show up to audition. Aelita, who likes to make music in her spare time, also plans to try out, but is talked into helping Jeremie work on a program for a virtual ship instead. Odd, like most other students, does poorly during his audition, leaving him disappointed and leaving Chris frustrated about not finding the talent he is looking for. While working, Jeremie notices Aelita is distracted, and allows her to leave for an audition. However, when she arrives at the gym, Chris is not there, and she plays her track once in the empty gym before leaving. Unbeknownst to her, Chris is outside on a break and hears her. Chris enjoys the song, but when he reenters the gym to find out who created it, Aelita is already gone. It is then revealed that X.A.N.A. has activated a tower in the Forest Sector. While Chris is in the gym, a spectre emerges from the turntable on stage. When Aelita learns Chris is looking for the "Cinderella" DJ, she rushes to find him. The presumably possessed Chris then knocks Aelita out and takes her to the Factory. Meanwhile, in his dorm, Jeremie is alerted to the activated tower, and calls the others to meet in the courtyard. When Aelita does not show, Odd and Ulrich go to look for her on campus while Jeremie and Yumi travel to the Factory. On their way off campus, Yumi and Jeremie learn of Aelita's kidnapping from Milly and Tamiya, who saw it happen, and Jeremie then calls Ulrich to tell him that Chris is possessed. However, Ulrich and Odd find Chris talking with Jim, and together they deduce that the Chris who kidnapped Aelita is a Polymorphic Clone. In the Factory, the Clone places Aelita into a Scanner before reverting back into a spectre and manipulating the interface in the Lab to virtualize her onto the Forest Sector. Aelita regains consciousness on Lyoko and finds William advancing on her. Jeremie and Yumi arrive shortly afterward, and Yumi is sent to Lyoko to protect Aelita. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd make their way to the Factory, but are stopped by Jim and Chris. Having no choice in the matter, Ulrich welcomes them to come with him and Odd to the Factory. On Lyoko, Yumi faces off with William and Aelita gets away, chased by Krabs. In the Lab, the Polymorphic Clone reappears and attacks Jeremie. When Odd, Ulrich, Jim, and the real Chris arrive in the Lab, Chris and Jim begin fighting the Clone while Jeremie sends Odd and Ulrich to Lyoko. Meanwhile, Aelita attempts to escape the Krabs using her wings, but is shot down, and has to be saved from the Digital Sea by Jeremie, who programs her an Overwing. Yumi and William continue to battle as Odd and Ulrich arrive. Odd engages the Krabs while Ulrich goes to help Yumi. Ulrich arrives just after Yumi is devirtualized by William, and takes her place battling him. William then summons his Black Manta to attempt to overwhelm Ulrich, but Odd arrives, having defeated the Krabs, and destroys it, allowing Ulrich to continue fighting. Aelita then reaches the tower and deactivates it. Defeated, William returns to the Digital Sea. In the Lab, the Polymorphic Clone disappears, and Jim demands an explanation from Jeremie. However, Jeremie performs a Time Reversion to erase Jim's and Chris's memories. Back at campus, just before the auditions, Chris arrives at Jeremie's dorm as he and Aelita start work on the virtual ship. Chris has somehow already gotten hold of Aelita's demo track, and wants to talk to her about opening for the Subdigitals. When she asks where he got it, Chris tells her it was given to him by one of her friends. The "friend" is implied to be Jeremie as he smiles after them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Subdigitals Category:Opening Act Category:Code Lyoko Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Première partie. *In this episode, it is revealed that the Subsonics's name has been changed to the Subdigitals by the record company. Errors *While Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd are in the Scanners, they appear to be wearing their new, season four outfits, even though these outfit have not been revealed yet. *When Yumi is virtualized, Jeremie says "Scanner, Yumi" before "Transfer, Yumi". This is incorrect. Gallery ca:El teloner es:Teloneros fr:Première partie gl:Acto de apertura it:Talenti cercasi pl:Odcinek 68 "Młode talenty" pt:Ato de abertura ro:Deschiderea ru:На разогреве Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Subdigitals Category:Opening Act Category:Code Lyoko